I Dare You to Move
by rollmaster
Summary: Only chakra sealing bars stood between them and Naruto’s heart seemed frozen in his chest. a requested oneshot from my "dare you to move" mp3 drabble. charater death and rape.


**_I Dare You to Move_**

Summary: Only chakra sealing bars stood between them and Naruto's heart seemed frozen in his chest.

Drabble: It seemed like every time Naruto was alone he could feel someone watching him, at first he thought it was nothing, that was until the day he walked into the Hokage office, his office, and saw Sakura there, looking frantic, it was as she whispered that his heart stopped, "Sasuke's back." And sure enough, the bastard was, sitting in a dank damp cell beneath the tower. The two men stared at each other through the bars, and slowly, cautiously, never breaking eye contact moved nearly simultaneously directly in front of each other. Only chakra sealing bars stood between them and Naruto's heart seemed frozen in his chest. Sasuke's slender hand curled around the bar, and Naruto's curled around Sasuke's and it was understood that both had moved toward the salvation that was the other.

**So it's a bit different from my drabble, I had a specific request for this to be angst, and so some minor things needed to be changed. **

**Be warned, there is rape in this work of fiction, whether it be imagined or real, as well as character death, of multiple characters.**

It had been nearly two years since Naruto had become the Hokage. The Rokudaime that stood as hope for all of the villagers, for any travelers and for every single child who had every thought 'I wish I could be someone…' Naruto was proud of himself, proud of everything that he had, and still would accomplish. He prided himself on never quitting, never giving up, and always standing strong. And so it was that he didn't cry a single tear when news of Sasuke Uchiha's death reached him and his peaceful village. He wouldn't let his village see him in his failure to bring his friend back, to save Sasuke from the darkness that had all too easily consumed him; he would stand tall, and take the news of Konoha's most notorious villain's death in stride. After all, as Hokage, he should feel relief that another enemy was destroyed.

But he didn't feel anything near relief. He was angry, frustrated and hurt. That asshole! He went and got himself killed! Naruto was loathing admitting that under all the anger he had boiling up, that he was also sad. His best friend, the only true best friend he ever had was gone, and Naruto was never ever going to get him back; it was just simply not fair. And Naruto would never, ever admit that that night, the night he'd been told of Sasuke's death, that he cried himself into a nightmare filled sleep where he watched again and again as Sasuke died.

The next few weeks, Naruto had carried on normally, if not just a bit sluggish: apparently the nightmares lasted longer than the tears. It would be months before Naruto had moved on, accepted things as they were and begun to move forward, filling the entire village with his optimism and warmth, and it would be years before Naruto could successful ignore the nagging thoughts of "What if he's not dead?" and even worse, the feeling of eyes watching him whenever he was alone.

It was after a ridiculously long meeting that Naruto was greeting back one of his fresh genin squads and their leader Kiba, and it was the way Kiba fidgeted and avoided Naruto's eyes that made Naruto summon him before the day was through. To say Kiba looked uncomfortable in the Hokage's office was an understatement.

"I'm only going to say this once Kiba, what the hell happened to you? You're squad looked alright."

Kiba swallowed before taking a deep breath and responded, "Promise me now Naruto, promise as Hokage, that you will not panic."

Taken aback, Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I think I saw him," whispered Kiba as silently as he could.

Naruto studied him for a second before asking in a measured voice, "Who?"

Kiba was looking toward the floor, hands clenched at his sides and practically radiating worry. He locked gazes with Naruto and said firmer than Naruto had expected, "Uchiha, Sasuke Hokage-sama."

Naruto simply stared off into space. "Sasuke" ringing in his ears like a battle cry, and "Hokage-sama" echoing after it as a reminder to whom he was now, and that he could no longer run off to find his friend. "Are you positive it was he?"

Naruto could feel the relief his friend projected when Naruto answered him as Hokage rather than emotional teenager. "Yes," then quieter, "duck-ass hair and sharingan included."

Naruto fought the smirk working its way to his lips, instead focusing a firm, but calm look on his friend. "I won't chase him, but I will send ANBU out to scout for him. If he is out there, he is a threat. I cannot…" this hurt to say "let him harm my village, and will eliminate him if necessary."

A look of awe swept over Kiba's face at Naruto's tone, but he nodded before taking his leave. As soon as he was out the door, and Naruto could no longer sense him, he turned to the window. He peered out into the darkness and the feeling of being watched was there again. "Fucking bastard, I knew it. I fucking knew it."

Two months and not a word from anyone: if Sasuke was indeed alive, Naruto scowled at that thought, he wasn't letting anybody know. Unless you counted Naruto's new stalker, the person was never seen, but his eyes were felt, and the one time a rose had been left on his desk, and none of the wards or traps had been set off, and still Naruto kept everything to himself, what good would it do everyone to worry?

He leisurely made his way through the village, the early morning allowing him so privacy as he strolled through still sleeping streets, toward the Hokage tower, and the Hokage's office, his office, and was surprised to feel familiar chakra inside. He opened the door and was ready to greet her, in his usual loud obnoxious morning voice, when the pink haired owner of said familiar chakra turned toward him.

Her face was taut with anger and that belied the tears streaming down her face. She looked frantic for a second before saying, "Sasuke's back," causing Naruto's world to crumble.

He'd never felt as unsure of himself as he did then, rushing down the stairs, robe fluttering about him like wings. Sasuke was just a little further, deep within the heavily warded prison beneath the mountain, and Naruto was about to see him, see the man he'd long thought dead. He deactivated the seals surrounding the entry way into the prison and made his way through a twisted maze of corridors before he stopped breathing all together.

It was eerie, how similar this dank, dark prison cell rivaled the one housed in his mind, even more so with those red glowing eyes piercing him in the darkness. He kept his distance from the cell, fighting the urge to run to the person behind those bars and beat him to a pulp.

"Nice coat, loser." It was said quietly, in the exact same drawl Naruto would never forget.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Naruto responded deadpan. He wasn't pleased the slightest when Sasuke merely smirked in the darkness.

"I was wondering if you'd noticed, you seemed so intent on ignoring me."

"You're the enemy."

"Hn, last I checked, that means I should have received more attention."

Naruto couldn't keep the venom from his voice as he practically growled, "You died."

Sasuke raised an eye brow, "Did I?"

Without another words, Naruto turned and stormed out of the prison, head and heart heavy with confusion. How was he supposed to deal with all this mass chaos? Sasuke was back, for certain because Naruto had seen him with his own two eyes, but Sasuke wasn't begging for entry back into the village, or trying to escape, but rather sitting quite calming in his heavily sealed cell staring at Naruto with something Naruto couldn't quite identify.

It took Naruto a moment to realize he was staring at Sasuke again, when the hell had he moved back into the prison, let alone all the way to the bastards' cell? Naruto could hear his heartbeat, it was loud and rang in the silence of the damp smelling room, and the sound suddenly stopped when Sasuke stood up.

The silence, the absolute silence in the room made Naruto's head feel like cotton, and his breathe caught when Sasuke slowly began making his way toward the bars of his cell, and it was subconsciously that he mirrored the movement, until finally, after a damnable silent eternity that they stood nearly toe to toe, chakra sealing bars the only thing separating them, from what, Naruto wasn't sure, but he did know that he wanted whatever he was being kept from.

Naruto watched through his peripheral vision as Sasuke's pale hand came up to clutch at a bar between them, he could feel Sasuke doing the same when his hand came up to meet Sasuke's, and almost, as if it were supposed to be no other way, their fingers intertwined and Naruto's heart began beating again. Their eyes remain locked and Sasuke leaned forward as Naruto mirrored the action, their lips barely brushed as Sasuke whispered, "Dead last…"

The next morning, when Naruto woke up in his own home, in his own bed, far away from the dismal cell in which Sasuke was, Naruto found he couldn't remember how he got there, and when warm breath fanned over the back of his neck he didn't seem to care. "Sasuke…" he turned and said man smirked at him.

"Hmm?" was the response purred into Naruto's strained neck muscles.

"Why?" Naruto held his tears back and for that he was proud.

Sasuke seemed to consider the question, if the pause in butterfly kisses to Naruto's neck was any indication, "Simple, I need what you have to offer."

Naruto arched his body taught as a bow when Sasuke was suddenly inside of him, taking what Naruto had saved for the one he loved, for Sasuke, and yet, with his world dimming around the edges and the seal on his stomach burning so hot he was sure the skin was peeling off, Naruto didn't cry as he hissed through clenched teeth, "And that would be?"

Sasuke gave his body a little electric jolt, probably to stave off unconsciousness, before flipping Naruto over, onto his hands and knees and groaning, "It's not like you don't know Naruto."

Naruto was crying now, the tears silent and hot as the rolled down his cheeks to drench his shirt, his hiccupping sobs of no echoing through the room, and suddenly he was gagged with a simple stretch of material, and his hands secured behind his back. Sasuke was licking at his neck, even as he was guiding himself back into Naruto.

Silently Naruto screamed into the room. This wasn't how things were supposed to be! Sasuke was supposed to be a good guy, and maybe, if things were different Naruto would have wanted what was being done to him, wanted Sasuke inside him, owning him, not like this though; never like this.

Sasuke grunted quietly next to his ear as his hand came up to play with his nipple, "You know why I came back Naruto?"

A whimper was the only response Naruto gave that he was listening. Sasuke hit something inside of Naruto that had him arching his back again and moaning, trying to rock both against Sasuke and away at the same time. He felt more than heard Sasuke chuckle. "I came back because I wanted you. I don't care for the worthless demon you house, or the worthless village you live in, I came here for you, specifically to own you," Naruto cried out when his hips were held still so Sasuke could forcefully thrust harder into his abused body, "because you are mine. Mine!"

Naruto could feel Sasuke still inside of him, even as the genjutsu faded to show that they weren't in Naruto's bedroom at all, but rather a room Naruto had never seen before. Sasuke was running his hands all over naruto's body, pumping him slowly; bringing Naruto to the orgasm he'd been denied mere seconds before. They lay there, Sasuke continually molesting Naruto, still inside him, and still whispering about how Naruto was his. The markings on the wall were what caught his attention, even as Sasuke began rocking into him again; they were in Sound, miles away from Konoha. Naruto groaned suddenly going very still and that only seemed to spur Sasuke on, wanting some reaction out of the blond.

The burn was back, searing through his seal and the coppery tang of blood was in the air, Sasuke stopped moving when Naruto began turning to face him, eyes a menacing red, his pupils mere slits, and before Naruto or Sasuke could even begin to fathom the kind of power the fox was about to unleash, there were nine glowing chakra tails surrounding them, and Sasuke's made no move to get away. Their flesh was burning and peeling back from their skin exposing raw and blistering bone, and then a growl, in a voice that most certainly wasn't Naruto's, cut through the air, "I dare you to move."

Naruto sat up, a scream in his throat, sweat soaked sheets tangled about his body, and his heart racing in his chest. He turned his head and saw a freshly woken Sasuke staring at him in concern, he had claw marks down his chest Naruto checked his hands to indeed see claws there, Sasuke's blood dripping from them, and judging by the way everything seemed so crystal clear, his eyes were still crimson. So were Sasuke's. Slowly Sasuke pulled Naruto to him, whispering soothingly into naruto's hair and gently massaging naruto's tense back. Naruto felt safe. Sasuke pulled back and brushed the sweaty hair from naruto's face before kissing his forehead, before pulling back again.

"I think its time to get Jiraya to check and secure your seal, Naruto."

Naruto clutched his head tightly and got up quickly, frantically, to begin pacing the room.

"Naruto, look at me," Sasuke's tone was firm.

A growl and more pacing was the response.

"Naruto, please, look at me," It was softer this time, pleading.

The call went ignored, and Naruto felt anger directed at him.

"Naruto, god damn you! Naruto! Look at me!" her voice screamed at him.

Naruto's slammed himself against the bars of his cell, staring into Sakura's eyes, and into the mix of horror, pity, and fear within them. He merely grinned, his claws digging into the ground before him, blood still caked on them.

"Naruto this isn't you! Please stop!"

Naruto's body laughed at her. "Naruto's long since dead you filthy bitch!" He lashed out at her, nearly slicing her cheek open and she fled from the room yelling for Kakashi to help her seal the Kyuubi again.

Naruto had wanted to call out to her, to tell her that no, he wasn't dead, but if Sasuke was dead, his Sasuke, his most precious person was dead, maybe being dead wasn't such a bad thing after all. And so, finally feeling the courage to do something, to move, of his own accord, Naruto surrendered his life to the fox, and his soul to the salvation that only Sasuke's soul could bring him, wherever Sasuke's soul was.

if you have question, you're gonna have to satisfy yourself, I have questions about this piece too. Anyway, let me know what you're thinking.

~buddy


End file.
